


Happy Birthday

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: It’s Taeyong’s birthday, and Johnny decides to show up with a cake and candles that almost burned Taeyong’s hair off.





	Happy Birthday

                “Psst…”

                “Hmm…” Taeyong wriggled in his bed, his eyes refused to open so he shuffled and tried to bury his face in his pillow. He just had a whole day of schedules and at least two hours of practice. Have a heart and let the man sleep.

                “Get up.” Johnny’s soft voice came through as a hand shook his leg. There was a strange warmth just above him that Taeyong can’t explain.

                “What?” Taeyong was almost blinded by the light that came into his eyes, and with a few more blinks, he found himself staring at 10 candles on a cake.

                “It’s 2am on July 1st. Happy birthday.”

                “Jeez Johnny you could wait until the morning.” Taeyong complained cutely, but a smile on his face appeared and Johnny smirked. There is no way his boyfriend would say no to cake.

                “I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday.”

                “No offence but Taeil, Yuta and Jaehyun beat you to it. They wished me at midnight.”

                “Yes but do they come bearing cake? I don’t think so.”

                “Only you would wake up your boyfriend from slumber to wish them happy birthday with enough candles to start a fire.”

                “And yet you still date me.” Johnny grinned. “I’m sure I’m doing something right.”

                “I could smash this cake in your face Seo Youngho.”

                “Babe you better blow the candles now. I think your hair is on fire.”

                “WHAT?!?!?!” Taeyong blew out the candles hurriedly and grasped at the ends of his hair. “Oh god oh god…”

                “Nothing happened, it’s fine.” Johnny placed the cake on the bedside table and reached for Taeyong’s head, only to be slapped on the chest several times.

                “If I have burnt ends tomorrow I swear to god…”

                “It’s fine, nothing happened. Hair doesn’t burn that easily.”

                Taeyong sighed deeply, still holding Johnny’s hands. “Why am I in a relationship with you?”

                “I ask myself that too sometimes, but then I remember that I am tall, handsome, smart, have a great physique and the only one who can handle your whiny ass when you get grumpy.”

                “Just so you know, I’m silently questioning all my life choices at this moment.”

                Johnny let out a loud laugh. He was glad that Taeil agreed to sleep in another room tonight when Johnny said that he wanted to surprise Taeyong for his birthday. He gave Taeyong a kiss on his forehead.

                “Happy birthday Taeyong.”

                “Is that all I’m getting for my birthday?”

                “I’ll put the cake back in the fridge and come back to you.”

                A few minutes later, Johnny was pulled down onto the bed like he was in a wrestling match with John Cena by his thin, sleepy boyfriend, who proceeded to cuddle him like a big teddy bear. Taeyong tucked his head under Johnny’s chin and let his ear rest against his chest, listening to his heartbeat like a lullaby anthem and feeling the warmth through his cold body.

                “Is there anything you would like for your birthday?”

                “I don’t know.” Taeyong mumbled. “I feel like I have everything. I have a career, a wonderful family, loving members, awesome fans…”

                “A great boyfriend.”

                “Yeah that too.” Taeyong chuckled. “I’m just happy where I am.”

                “You know something Taeyong?” Johnny said, stroking Taeyong’s back slowly. “I don’t think you can ever imagine how we feel about you.”

                “What do you mean?” he yawned out.

                “I mean…” Johnny sighed. Expression of feeling is not his forte. “You do so much for us, you know. You worry about us, cook for us, lead us, comfort us. You make sure nobody is left behind and you keep up with all of our activities. You take the sling for us when things turn for the worse. You let those anti-fans bully you and put you down for years because you would rather take it all then let us feel hurt.”

                “Hmm…”

                “Sometimes I wonder if you are selfless or just plain stupid, you know? You go around apologizing for stuff you didn’t do, because you are worried it bought us pain or it affected us negatively, and I used to get so upset at you. I thought ‘why are you apologizing to us for something you were innocent of. You stupid fool, you should stand up for yourself and tell the truth.’”

                “Hngggg…”

                “Then I found out that it was part of your nature. You look so terrifying and cold sometimes, but deep down you couldn’t even kill a fly. Although you have to kill bugs because Mark is terrified of them.”

                “Mark looks funny when he is scared.”

                “He does.” Johnny grinned. “Remember when I came for your graduation?”

                “You were the only one who did.” Taeyong mumbled.

                “And then when Jaehyun graduated, what did you say?”

                “I said we should all go and bring flowers.”

                “So that he would feel like he was loved. So that he wouldn’t deal with the embarrassment of having no one show up for his graduation.”

                “That’s why we’re all turning up for Mark’s later next year.” Taeyong chuckled.

                “I love that you are so selfless.” Johnny kissed the top of Taeyong’s head. “You do so much for us, I don’t think we can ever repay you back.”

                “You know something Johnny?” Taeyong looked up, his nose brushing against the tip of Johnny’s chin. “The greatest payment is knowing everyone is happy, and feeling like you are a part of their happiness. I get excited when Mark starts talking about his rapping, and people point out that he has improved. Winwin can answer interview questions in Korean now, and Chenle and Renjun are comfortable enough to fool around in the dorm and independent enough to have their own schedules. Jisung even leads the dance centre now.”

                “You are such a mother.”

                “Then that makes you the father.”

                “Suddenly I have 14 children.” Johnny laughed. “How many of them can we get rid of before they start to notice?”

                Taeyong slapped Johnny’s chest as he tried to muffle a smile. “I’m the luckiest person in the world.”

                “No,” Johnny shook his head. “I am, because of you.”

                “Cheesy.”

                “I’m serious, don’t make fun of me.” Johnny said. “I don’t think you know how much I love you.”

                “Start talking then.” Taeyong smirked.

                “I love the way you make me laugh.” Johnny smiled. “You are the only one who laughs at my jokes, no matter how lame. Except Ten, but I think there’s a screw loose in there somewhere.”

                “Go on.”

                “You are so incredibly talented. I don’t know anyone who can dance, rap, write lyrics, cook, clean and dress themselves as well as you do. You don’t know this but you turn heads every time you walk into a room. People can’t stop but stare at you in awe, and when you get on stage, you turn into this whole different person and it’s like a black hole because we all get sucked into it.”

                “You work harder than any of us too. All those hours you spend alone to get the dance right so that you can help us if we fall behind. You take the initiative to learn different languages so that you can communicate with us. You learnt how to make Chinese food for Winwin, Renjun and Chenle when they feel homesick. You made my favourite hot dog when I’m feeling homesick.”

                “You do so much for us because it’s not only your duty, but because you genuinely love us and want to protect us. That’s why we trust you so much, that’s why SM trusts you so much. That’s why the fans trust you and love you. That’s why Jisung wants to be like you when you grow up, why Mark idolizes you and why the Dream kids follow you around, because you are the prime example of what a leader should be. That’s why you are who you are, the pillar of NCT, the core of the group and the reason why I persevered after all these years. I love you so much Lee Taeyong, more than you can imagine.”

                A small sniffling sound could be heard, followed by a gentle snore. Taeyong had fallen asleep on Johnny’s chest, fingers splayed out on his abdomen, and his pink hair gently brushing against his chin. Johnny smiled warmly, kissing Taeyong gently and patting his back.

                “Sleep well.” He mumbled. “I love you.”

                _He always said he wanted to reach for the stars. I wanted to tell him he didn’t have to; the stars are in his eyes._

                “Happy birthday Lee Taeyong.”

                 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone can understand how I feel for Taeyong. Like, I legit love him so much and he is such a huge inspiration for me. He is the reason I got into NCT (from SMrookies days) and he is one of my ultimate biases. This is just a short fic to express for my feelings for him on this his birthday, and I hope he realizes how loved he is and that he continues to be who he is, because that is what we love him for.


End file.
